Muggle Camera
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: What can a Quidditch match between Slytherin versus Ravenclaw and a Muggle camera bring? R&R, please? A long one-shot. Rated T because I can.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Muggle Camera

Click.

Flash.

"Hey!" [Rose]

"Whoa, Lil!" [Hugo]

"Quidditch!"[Roxanne]

"Oi!" [Albus]

I just grinned mischievously at their grumblings and Roxanne's enthusiasm.

I looked at the image that had them all with candid faces. I chuckled silently to myself. There was Rose trying to cover up her face, Hugo with his arms flailing about as the sudden light shocked him out of his place, Roxanne beaming like the Cheshire Cat, and Albus with a look of indignation jumbled with surprise.

"Believe me. I swear she's going to be the next Colin Creevey," Rose muttered.

"I can't disagree with that," Albus agreed.

"Oh, lighten up. It's not _that_ bad. It's actually kind of fun. If only you were like me," Roxanne gloated.

"If people were all like you, I would wonder what could've happened to the world," Hugo snickered.

Roxanne glared at Hugo, which ceased his tittering and had him looking down.

_Oh, Weasley women._

"I'm off now. I still have to take pictures for the Ravenclaw versus Slytherin game. It's due this week for the Quill & Parchment. Ta-taa!" I stated.

I exited the partially occupied common room and checked my watch.

_2:50. Shit. The game is at 3. Run bitch! Run!_

I clutched my camera tightly and fled down the corridors and moving staircases.

_The Gryffindor dormitory just had to be placed in a tower. That's just awesome. _

When I reached the landing, I gathered my composure and started to run briskly. I was pretty sure I had at least a few minutes until the start of the match.

When the pitch came into view, I heard that they were announcing the opening. I hurried my pace and searched for the reserved seats.

"Glad you're here. I thought you weren't coming," Alice Longbottom said, relief clear in her tone.

"Sorry, lost track of time."

"Well, hurry up then. The match's not going to wait for you, you know."

I smiled at her and went to another side of the pitch to get a nice angle.

"… And Scamander shoots and scores! The Slytherin team didn't like that! …"

I could hear the distinct commentating of Andy Jordan throughout the game. I took pictures of the Ravenclaw chasers passing the Quaffle back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. There were also shots of the Slytherin seeker, Malfoy performing the famous Wronski Feint in which resulted a Ravenclaw casualty of the seeker, Lysansder Scamader.

But isn't a Slytherin match complete without a few fouls? There were shots of Flint blagging the broom of Montgomery Boot, both chasers of Ravenclaw, Lorcan Scamander and Lewis Hilliard blatching Montague, the trio of Slytherin chasers, Flint, Zabini, and Nott stooging the Ravenclaw keeper, Pete Goldstein, and cobbing from Higgs and Pucey, in which the Ravenclaw team retaliated with Elliot Corner and Duncan Belby. I could hear boos, jeers, cheers and applauds coming from the stands at every move.

_I never guessed that Ravenclaw could have such vigor up their sleeves. Then again, both houses are quite similar._

The game had a span of 2 hours and Slytherin won with the total of 550 points even if they did have much more tricks up their sleeves. I did have a workload to sort out because of the lengthy game. I went up to the seventh floor corridor, paced outside and thought,

_I need a room that has peace and quiet where I can do my duties._

A door appeared before my eyes and I smiled in victory. I pushed the door open and calmly sat on a plush sofa with a matching table. I browsed the pictures I took and my eyes widened bigger and bigger as each photo came into my view.

_Fuck! W-Wh-Why? Godric! What!? Why is it like this?! Kill me. Kill me now._

I thought to myself as each photo reenacted every scene. I strongly believe I was jinxed or cursed while I was taking these pictures. You know why? Majority of these damn photos have Scorpius Bloody Malfoy in them.

Well, isn't that sweet. NOT.

Malfoy is an insufferable, stupid, spoiled, arrogant arse.

'_But he is quite dashing.' _came a small voice in my head.

_Holy hell! He is not! He's this person who torments these people. He calls them names and bullies them!_

_But don't you like bad boys?_

_Fuck you, stupid voice. Fuck you._

_You're living in denial, hun. You really need to wake up and face reality. _

_Oh my God. I have a small voice that calls me endearments and gives me advice. Lucky me._

_But you can't deny it. You're falling for him. Or have you?_

I set aside the camera and buried my face in my hands.

_What am I going to do? Am I— falling for him? Or have I? I don't know. _

I screamed from the pent-up frustration and plopped on the sofa, which had turned into a bed. I didn't even notice I was weeping until I felt the place where my face was stationed seemed damp. I scooted to the top and rested my head on a pillow. I snatched another cushion, hugged it closely to my chest and I was slowly lulled to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and groped around. I noticed that it wasn't the bed I had in the girls' dormitory. I fluttered my eyes open and immediately sat up.

_Fucker. Bad idea. Blood rush. Shit. My head is throbbing._

I held on to the sheets and bunched them up in my hands to stop myself from falling. Once the dizziness had cleared up, all of yesterday's events came rushing back.

_Quidditch Match. Scorpius. Room of Requirement. Frustration. Little voice. Malfoy. Crying._

_What time is it? _

I checked my watch and saw it was 9:30.

_Already serving breakfast. Good thing it's Sunday today or else everything would've been messy._

I fixed myself up and saw that there were showers in the room that had magically appeared. I decided to take a morning shower and went in. I dressed in the uniform that was provided and threw my vivid red hair up in a messy bun. I retrieved my camera from the bed and left. I crossed corridors, chatted quickly with Gryffindors, went down staircases and finally reached the Great Hall.

I knew I was going to be ambushed by an interrogation for my absence yesterday.

So, I took a deep breath and entered the Hall. I found myself squeezed beside Roxanne and Lucy and being queried.

"Where were you yesterday?" Rose asked.

"I was just in the Room of Requirement organizing my photos. Probably, I was too tired to go back and just slept there for the night. All right?" I answered.

"Very well. You are excused," Rose said in a opulent accent.

We all laughed and ate slowly unlike the boys who were shoveling food in their mouths like it was the last day of the world.

I couldn't help the urge not to glance at the Slytherin table and look for someone. I saw him eating and laughing with his fellow housemates.

_Handsome as ever._

_What the-? No. Never. Ever. In a million years._

_What happens after a million?_

_Well, then. FOREVER. Happy?_

_Sadly, no. _

I tuned the voice out and talked to the others.

A few days passed, still nothing. Just the same routine as always. Glancing, looking, smiling, walking. And sometimes, blushing. Then, there were moments that Scorpius would catch her looking and the stormy grey eyes would have such intensity I never knew was possible.

On an unsuspecting day, I started my usual morning habits that I have come accustomed to. Clearly, I did have my camera. I always brought it everywhere and had kept it in my bag. Then, classes started. Transfiguration, Potions, Break, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms.

End of classes.

I just came back from the library and Madam Pince's shrill voice. As I was walking through the corridor, I checked my watch and it was 9:20.

_Oh, fuck. It's curfew. _

I hurried my pace as no to get detention from the patrolling prefects. I heard an approaching figure and suspected it as a prefect.

_Oh, shit._

I touched the cold stone wall felt for an alcove. Then, the barrier disappeared under a tapestry.

_Victory is mine._

I silently slipped inside, slumping on the floor, panting. I also laid my bag on the ground next to me, taking extra care because of my camera that was nestled there. I heard someone breathing next to me. I twisted my head to look at my side and met a pair of stormy eyes that looked familiar. I stood up in surprise and shrieked. It would have been heard if not for Malfoy to stop it. By kissing me full on the lips. I just stood there, my body rigid and tense.

He let go after a few moments and I was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. I blinked, dumbfounded, for several moments of silence.

"So," I started. I internally smacked my forehead for my futile attempt at breaking the silence.

I raised my head from its bowing position and faced his eyes. Unfortunately, his were looking down below.

_Where's that fucking Gryffindor courage when you need it?_

I took a deep breath and carefully raised my hand to cup his chin between my fingers. I raised it so I could meet his eyes.

"Its all right. Don't you worry."

I gave him what I thought was a comforting smile. But it seemed to work effectively as the corners of his mouth curved into a genuine smile, unlike his signature smirk.

_It's true. I have fallen for Scorpius Malfoy._

"You're not going to punch me or something? I heard your aunt was known for those," he joked.

"Nope. I'm not hurting the one I love." I smiled.

_Woah. What? Did I just say that? I must be kidding myself. _

There was a long moment of silence. I slowly brought down my hand and back to my side when Scorpius took it before it even reached its destination.

"The affections are returned. Don't worry. I love you too," he said softly but clearly.

I was so happy that I could've jumped and screamed if it weren't for our situation. He took my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. I giggled a little at the romantic gesture.

_Gracious. I giggled? Lily Luna Potter does not giggle. Never._

But all those thoughts were swept away when he ducked his head once again and kissed me torturously slow. Our lips moved together in sync, one part fast-paced and the other on a leisurely pace.

_It was pure bliss. Believe me. _

Then, I felt something moist swiping against the curve of my bottom lip. I opened my lips and we fought for the upper hand. Unfortunately, I lost but enjoyed it nonetheless.

_Isn't he a good kisser? I could just eat him up. Eww. Perverted thoughts are not good for the brain._

Somehow our hands have managed to entangle themselves on the opposite sex's body. I pulled myself closer to him and unexpectedly, he lifted me up, entwining my legs around his narrow hips and feeling the wall on my back. Without warning, I felt something steel-like on my lower abdomen. Then it hit me. It was _him._

_Oh shit. I can feel it. Sweet Morgana. I got myself deep in shit. Wet shit. Fuck. What do you do when the man you're snogging has an erection? Oh, that was just wrong. Sensual thoughts are clouding my mind. Badly._

But a human needs oxygen, right? We both let go. Our hearts pounding, our hair in all directions, our uniforms wrinkled. We did look like we came from a heated snogging session. I pretended to look down to fix my skirt but glanced quickly at his lower regions to see _it. _My assumptions were all correct. It is there. I blushed heavily at the thought and let out an unstoppable giggle.

"What's so funny?" His voice was still husky.

"Nothing," I looked up and grinned innocently at him.

"You won't tell me?" His voice had a taunting tone in it.

"Nope."

"If you say so."

He then got his wand from his pocket and casted what looked like the Silencing Charm.

_What does he need a Silencing Charm for? Bad brain. Stop producing carnal things. It's not _that. _Or is it?_

Scorpius moved closer and tickled me on the sides that we both fell to the floor.

"Are you sure you're not going to tell me?"

"All –gasp- right –gasp- Scor! –gasp-."

He released his grasp on me and we both sat up.

"Scor? I'm beginning to like that. Now, what was so funny?" He asked sounding serious this time.

"Its… Well… very hard to say. It's not something you usually say to a guy. And it really is very, very complicated," I tried to reason out with him.

"Well, what's this _thing _that is very awkward?"

"I felt _you,_" I whispered softly.

"What? I didn't catch it."

I took a deep breath and gathered all the Gryffindor courage I could muster.

"I said, I felt _you," _I spoke a bit louder this time.

"Oh."

I saw his cheeks get a shade of light pink. I giggled a little when he was getting flustered.

_This is just so wrong._

"Anyway…" I started.

The air in the room became very awkward.

He cleared his throat and said,

"I heard you were taking pictures for the school newspaper, Lil."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you have you camera?"

I reached for my bag and took it out.

"Can I look?"

"Sure."

I scooted closer to him and turned the device on.

My head had a temporary memory lapse that he was the particular person I took shots of today.

I showed him the first photo where it was the whole Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan. I pointed out each and everyone in the picture.

"Wow. Now that's a lot of men in your family who'll be after my arse, baby girl."

"Why?" I asked, really having no idea on what he was implying.

"Haha. I was saying that, would you be my girlfriend? Wow, I've been waiting to say that since... ever."

"Aww! Of course! How could I say no to that?"

He grinned and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Let's continue with this. Shall we?"

"Of course."

After several photos, we came across the recent Quidditch match. Then, I remembered the photos.

"Let's skip that," I said.

"Why?"

"Well… no one is allowed to see it yet," I lied unconvincingly.

"You're bluffing. I know it."

"All right," I gave in.

We browsed through the pictures one by one. His grin was getting wider and wider as each photo passed.

"Now, I see why."

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy."

"Aww. I'm sorry." He kissed the tip of my nose endearingly.

I leaned on his shoulder and asked,

"How are we going to tell the family?"

"Don't worry. I'll be there every step of the way. Some may disapprove. Some may approve. Let's just hope for the best."

"You're worth it, anyways."

FIN.

AN: How was it? Alright?


End file.
